Night of the Festival
by frejahimitsu
Summary: Malam pertama untuk cerita 'I can't believe I said 'yes' chapter 6


Hai minna! Freja here!

Ga apa apa ya basa basi dulu hehehe...  
Ok de, um, cerita ini adalah penjelasan untuk chapter 6 dari cerita 'I can't believe I said 'yes''. Gimana ya bilangnya, bukan penjelasan si, tapi cerita detailnya bagi yang menginginkan Niou-Marui you know, have fun on bed. Ini hanya menceritakan malam mereka berdua saja. Tidak ada basa basi lagi, kalo menurut kalian pembaca baru, kurang nyambung, silahkan di anjurkan membaca cerita yang ku tanda kutip di atas XD (dan jangan lupa review ya)

Ok, maybe some of you can't wait to read this story. So here, Have fun reading it!

* * *

**TITLE**: Night of the Festival

**AUTHOR**: Frejahimitsu

**CHARACTER**: Niou Masaharu and Marui Bunta

**RATED**: M

**CURRENT MOOD**: Stress... =="

**CURRENT MUSIC**: Nichi noizuru kuni jipangu 日のいずる国 ジパング(Country from Where the Sun Rises, Zipangu) – Nihon/Japan – Honda Kiku (Takahashi Hiroki)

**WARNING**: YAOI, Niou-Marui, First time, don't worry is on bed ;)

**POINTS TO BE AWARE**: Tulisan salah ketik, bahasa yang ga bener, kalimat abal, bahasa ga pokok, dan lain lain. Maklumlah teman teman author amatiran XDD

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Night of the Festival**

* * *

~Marui POV~

Aku kembali ke rumahnya Niou, dengan kondisi akan tidak sabar melakukan sesuatu gitu deh. Pokoknya perasaanku malam ini benar benar panas deh. Kayaknya mau melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat gitu, tapi aku ga tau mau apa. Dia bilang, aku suruh tunggu di kamar sebentar. Akhirnya, aku duduk di pinggir kasur dan menunggunya, seperti yang iya bilang itu. Tak lama kemudian iya datang. Tampangnya gelisah. Melihatnya begitu aku jadi khawatir. Ia duduk di sampingku, dan menatap ke bawah. Pikiranku malam ini penuh dengan yang aneh aneh, ngapain si dia liatin lantai itu? Kayak itu sesuatu yang paling menarik di dunia aja, seharusnya dia liatin aku donk! Aku tanpa sadar menciumnya dengan nafsu. Ia pun ikut membalasnya. Yukatanya kubuka sama seperti iya membuka punyaku, tapi ga kebuka semua kok, hanya sebagian. Pertama iya mulai menjilati leher dan tengkukku, tapi entah kenapa semua yang iya lakukan ini sangat hati hati, apa dia takut aku putusin ya kalau terlalu cepat? Atau karena ini pertama kali? Entah lah. Aku pun menerima apa yang iya berikan kepadaku, setiap ciuman yang iya beri, dan juga setiap sentuhan yang iya lakukan. Niou berhenti pada batas pinggulku. Iya berhenti dan menatapku. Di saat seperti ini, aku merasa malu. Entah kenapa, emang kayak gitu kok. Aku merasa sepertinya iya menghentikan semua aksinya.

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya kepadanya. Melihatnya gelisah  
"Bunta, boleh kah aku, lanjut?"  
"Lanjut?" ia mengubur mukanya di leherku, selagi menjilatinya, membuatku gemetar  
"Boleh, lanjut ke bawah kan?" ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, kupersilahkan ia melanjutkan, apa yang ia mulai barusan. Cara di menjilati milikku ini... perasaan ini jauh berbeda dari yang ku bayangkan. Rasanya lebih... yah, gimana ya bilangnya? Bingung juga si menjelaskannya (Freja: umm, wajarlah, aku belom pernah XD)

"Ah.. Niou, jangan terlalu..." sepertinya ia sendiri, enjoy ya. melakukan ini maksudku. Lagian, dia juga sering membicarakannya, dan kadang suka buat tanda tanda kalau dia udah ga sabar. Awalnya ini kupikir buruk, melakukannya gitu. Tapi, sekarang dalam proses melakukannya, kalau minta berhenti kan aneh, apa lagi sekarang dia sendiri udah menjilati milikku. Seperti anjing, itu menandakan aku miliknya kali. Soalnya ga hentinya dia menjilatinya. Akhirnya aku sendiri ga tahan, aku minta dia berhenti

"Sekarang apa?" dia malah bertanya kepadaku, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi di sampingku, tepatnya memelukku  
"Um.. apa ya? Aku ga tau ni" ia membuang mukanya dan melihat ke arah jendela. Suasana kamar yang sepi, hanya di terangi olah sinar dari bulan dari jendela. 'Masa, udah begini mau berhenti' pikirku. Aku menatapnya dan menciumnya dengan nafsu. Rasanya aku tidak ingin lepas darinya.

"Pasti ada cara lain lah, untuk melanjutkannya"  
"Kau maunya gimana?" iya menatapku. Aku si ada cara, tapi aku takut bilangnya... ia mengangkat daguku dan menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam itu, penuh dengan percaya diri. Dia ingin jawaban dari ku secepat mungkin, sebelum kakaknya pulang mungkin. Dengan kata lain, sebelum ada yang tau kita ngapain aja semaleman. Aku ingin jawab, tapi ada perasaan yang menahanku untuk menjawab. Akhirnya aku menguatkan diri untuk menjawabnya

"Aku! Aku.. aku ingin, kau..."  
"Ya? ingin aku kenapa?" Aduh, kok susah banget si ngomongnyam udah kaya orang bego dah... aku mendekat ke kupingnya, ku bisikin aja deh  
"Aku ingin kau... berada di dalamku.." aku malu banget bilang kayak gitu, jadi aku langsung mengubur mukaku di dadanya. Tapi, apakah ini keberatan? Dia dati tadi ga ngapa ngapain ni. Hanya memelukku dan sepertinya ia akan membisikki aku sesuatu.  
"Kau yakin?" iya bertanya kepadaku, seakan akan ini halnya akan merugikan semua orang bahkan seluruh dunia (Freja: beh? Lebay) sebagai jawaban aku hanya mengangguk. Ia langsung berdiri dan membenarkan posisiku. Tanganku ia tahan dengan tangannya yang lebih besar. Ia menatapku tajam dan menciumku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang memasukiku, rasanya hangat, dan aku pikir aku ga akan menyesali ini.

"Ahhh... Niou..."  
"Sakit kah?"  
"Ga...kok..."  
"Haruskah aku berhenti?"  
"JANGAN! Eh? Maksudku... biarkan saja dulu" Niou tersenyum mendengarku bicara seperti itu. Aku sendiri, juga ga sadar kalau bisa aja bicara kayak gitu. Nghhh... rasanya enak di giniin ama dia... sekarang ia mulai bergerak, keluar masuk. Kalo di giniin rasanya semakin menegangkan. Tapi entah kenapa ada satu perasaan yang benar benar menggangguku, melakukan ini aku juga merasa takut, entah takut apa. Nafasku pendek pendek, entah melakukan ini juga membuatku keringatan sebanyak ini.

"Bunta... ini menyenangkan bukan?" entah dalam situasi seperti ini, melakukan ini, menurutku konyol untuk di bilang menyenangkan. Dianya senang kali. Aku merasa, ada sesuatu yang mengalir ke dalamku. Hmm...ga tahan, mulai...

"AKHH! NIOU!" rasanya ingin terus memanggil namanya, berulang ulang kali. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama, memanggil namaku berulang ulang kali. Sampai akhirnya, kita berdua pun sampai titik klimaks. Ia pun melepaskanku. Suasana kamar ini, seingatku ga sepanas ini deh. Nafasku pendek pendek, kayak habis lari 20 putaran tapi, ini rasa lebih enak. Niou pun sama, nafasnya pendek. Ketahuan kita berdua lelah, pastinya aku sangat lelah. Panas ga tahan, yukataku ku buka seluhurnya dan ku lempar ke lantai. Perasaanku yang paling jelas sekarang adalah hanya satu, rasanya aku ngantuk sekali. Tanpa ku pedulikan apa apa lagi. Meskipun perasaanku yang lain adalah basah. Iya! Basah, rasanya bagian bawahku basah sekali. Itu mengganggu, tapi yang menang adalah perasaan ngantuk akhirnya, aku pun tertidur pulas di pelukkannya. Sebelum tertidur aku menciumnya di bibir. Aku sangat mencintainya, kekasihku, Niou Masaharu.

"I love you, Bunta"

_~FIN~_

* * *

That's enough... I am tired writing s*x, but I am glad this is over HAHAHAHA!  
Just happy that you enjoy this XD

Don't forget to review boys and girls ;)

Freja~


End file.
